


I Want That for You

by Rueis



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it really Holy Ark that missed me or was it you Crow?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want That for You

**Author's Note:**

> based around like ep 8. hurray, aion/crow angst.

When Crow had found Aion out there on that building, Aion had been feeling utterly crushed for a reason he couldn’t quite understand.

“I can’t let you make this guy sad, he was crying you know?” Crow had said to him, to which he meant Aion’s guitar.

“You haven’t quit the band yet you know? We didn’t accept your resignation anyway,” Crow said.

Crow wouldn’t let Aion go just like that, Aion loved music more than any of them even, and he wouldn’t let Aion forget his love of music.

There had to be another reason, Aion wouldn’t just leave like that, after all, Crow’s jokes never bothered Aion before?

Why would that suddenly change?

Of course he had told Aion that he was an important part of the band and that it wouldn’t be the same without him.

Which made the utterly crushing feeling Aion was feeling deep within his own heart go away thanks to his band mate.

According to Cyan it had been something called a “dark monster” that had gotten hold of his emotions.

Later after one of their practicing sessions Crow had approached Aion about how he was glad he didn’t leave the band.

“A dark god can see through an obvious lie of a mortal.” Aion had said in response.

Crow stared blankly for a moment “What do you mean?!”

“Was it truly my guitar that was crying or was it really you that shed tears over this dark god’s near descent?” Aion asked and Crow grumbled to himself, as if he had cried over Aion—hah, yeah right, he didn’t actually care that much.

“What? No it really was your guitar, Holy Ark, crying for you, not me, why would assume that even—“ Crow felt as cut off as Yaiba did when he said “hence”

“You cannot lie to a god, it’s perfectly understandable if you missed me.” Aion was very keen on knowing that Crow had missed him and possibly cried upon his leaving.

“I never—whatever you want to think, I wouldn’t have missed you that much if you left,” Crow lied.

Aion’s ears twitched “Lying to a god again? You should really appease your sins.”

“Tch! This is why I didn’t miss you at all.” Crow playfully elbowed Aion—he actually missed this, seeing Aion with how he was acting at first and not posing or boasting in any way... was so… not normal for Aion.

“It’s good to have you... uh back you know, it wouldn’t be the same without you,” Crow muttered awkwardly.

Crow then regretted saying such a thing but Aion smiled, “So you truly did miss me?”

“Why wouldn’t I miss you, Aion? You have more love for music than any of us, it was so… not like you… leaving, I was worried okay?” Crow admitted.

“Of course I saw through your lies, someone such as you could never deceive a god,” Aion said and Crow noticed Aion was sniffling in a way.

“Are you crying…?” Crow asked and he thought to himself “and he mocks me for possibly crying, tch”

“I thought gods were above and beyond shedding tears over mortals and inferior beings, hm?” Crow mocked.

“A god can still shed tears if such words can by pass the subtle barrier and touch a superior beings emotions.”

Crow elbowed Aion and pulled on the blond’s ears “just admit you’re crying you idiot!”

“Well yes, I was truly touched by your words,” Aion muttered.

“Yeah… alright, maybe I cried along with your guitar when you left,” Crow admitted.

Aion wiped his own eyes “Don’t worry, this god won’t be leaving again any time soon, so continue to enjoy being in my presence.”

Though through all the guise and boasting, Crow swears he heard a, “thank you, I missed you too.”

“Don’t ever go making Holy Ark sad again! Alright?” Crow said and he muttered “or me for that matter…”

“You can hold this god to his word that he won’t ever make his accomplice cry again.”

Though whether Aion meant his guitar or Crow, that’s something Crow wasn’t sure of.


End file.
